Subcutaneous tissues such as muscles, tendons, ligaments and cartilage are important connective tissues that provide force and motion, non-voluntary motion, anchoring, stability, and support among other functions. These tissues can cause changes to cosmetic and/or aesthetic appearance, and are prone to wear and injury because of the natural aging process, sports and other activities which put stress on the tissues.
Muscle tissue is capable of contraction and expansion. Skeletal muscle is a fibrous tissue used to generate stress and strain. For example, skeletal muscles in the forehead region can produce frowning and wrinkles. There are several muscles within the forehead region including the epicranius muscle, the corrugator supercilii muscle, and the procerus muscle. These muscles are responsible for movement of the forehead and various facial expressions. Besides muscles, other tissues exist in the forehead region that also can lead to wrinkles and other cosmetic/aesthetic effects on the forehead.
One popular procedure for reducing wrinkles on the forehead is a cosmetic procedure known as a brow lift. During a brow lift, portions of muscle, fat, and other tissues in the forehead region are invasively cut, removed, and/or paralyzed to reduce or eliminate wrinkles from the forehead. For example, traditional brow lifts require an incision beginning at one ear and continuing around the forehead at the hair line to the other ear. Once the incision is made, various tissues (and portions of those tissues) such as muscles or fat are cut, removed, manipulated, or paralyzed to reduce wrinkles. For example, portions of the muscle that causes vertical frown lines between the brows can be removed during a brow lift to reduce or eliminate wrinkles.
A less invasive brow lift procedure is known as an “endoscopic lift.” During an endoscopic brow lift, smaller incisions are made along the forehead and an endoscope and surgical cutting tools are inserted within the incisions to cut, remove, manipulate, or paralyze tissue to reduce or eliminate wrinkles from the brow.
Unfortunately, both traditional and endoscopic brow lifts are invasive and require hospital stays.
There are certain treatments to remove or reduce the appearance of wrinkles on the forehead that are less invasive. Such treatments are designed purely to paralyze muscles within the forehead. Paralyzing the muscle prevents it from moving and therefore, prevents wrinkles. One such treatment is the injection of Botulin toxin, a neurotoxin sold under the trademark BOTOX®, into muscle tissue to paralyze the tissue. However, such cosmetic therapy is temporary and requires chronic usage to sustain the intended effects. Further, BOTOX-type treatments may cause permanent paralysis and disfigurement. Finally, these types of treatments are limited in the scope of treatment they provide.
Another area where subcutaneous tissue can be problematic is around the eyes. Specifically, excess fat embedded in the support structure around the lower and upper eyelids can cause eyes to be puffy and give the appearance of fatigue. Moreover, “bags” of excess fat and skin caused by excess fat and loose connective tissue typically form around a person's eyes as she ages. Generally, these problems associated with various tissues around the eyes are cosmetic; however, in certain cases the skin can droop so far down that a patient's peripheral vision is affected.
Besides droopy skin, puffy eyelids, and bags around the eyes, wrinkles can appear that extend from the outer corner of the eye around the side of a patient's face. These wrinkles are known as “crow's feet.” Crow's feet are caused in part by the muscle around the eye known as the “orbicularis oculi muscle.” Crow's feet can be treated by paralyzing or otherwise incapacitating the orbicularis oculi muscle.
Surgery to remove wrinkles, droopy skin, puffy eyelids, and bags around the eyes is referred to as a “blepharoplasty.” During a blepharoplasty procedure, a surgeon removes fat, muscle, or other tissues responsible for the natural effects of aging that appear near a patient's eyes. A blepharoplasty can be limited to the upper eyelids (an “upper lid blepharoplasty”), the lower eyelids (a “lower lid blepharoplasty”) or both the upper and lower eyelids.
During a traditional blepharoplasty, an incision is made along the natural lines of a patient's eyelids. In an upper lid blepharoplasty, a surgeon will make the incisions along the creases of the patient's upper eyelids and during a lower lid blepharoplasty; incisions are made just below the patient's eyelashes. Once the incisions are made, the surgeon separates skin from the underlying fatty tissue and muscle before removing the excess fat and unneeded muscle.
Another type of blepharoplasty has developed which is known as a “transconjunctival blepharoplasty.” A transconjunctival blepharoplasty typically is only used to remove pockets of fat along the lower eyelids. During a transconjunctival blepharoplasty, three incisions are made along the interior of the lower eyelid and fatty deposits are removed.
Blepharoplasty procedures can have many drawbacks. Most notably, traditional blepharoplasty procedures are fairly invasive and many patients must spend a week or more recovering at home until the swelling and black and blue eyes disappear. Further, most patients who have had a blepharoplasty are irritated by wind for several months after the procedure. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a less invasive blepharoplasty procedure to improve the appearance of the eye region.
A blepharoplasty procedure alone is typically not the best way to treat crow's feet. Removing crow's feet after procedures to remove excess fat, skin, muscle, and other tissues around the eye is commonly requested by patients to remove all the wrinkles around the eyes. Crow's feet are typically treated by paralyzing the orbicularis oculi muscle with an injection of Botulin toxin, a neurotoxin sold under the trademark BOTOX®. However, such cosmetic therapy is temporary and requires chronic usage to sustain the intended effects. Further, BOTOX-type treatments may cause permanent paralysis and disfigurement. In addition, the animal protein-based formulation for BOTOX-type treatments makes patients more prone to immune reactions. Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide a method of treating the eyes that replaced not only a blepharoplasty, but also eliminated the need for BOTOX-type treatments to remove crow's feet.
Cartilage tissue is yet another subcutaneous tissue that can be treated with ultrasound. Cartilage tissue is thin, rubbery, elastic tissue that comprises numerous body parts and acts as a cushion along the joints. For example, the ears and nose contain cartilage tissue which gives the ears and nose their elastic flexibility. Cartilage tissue also covers the ends of bones in normal joints and acts as a natural shock absorber for the joint and reduces friction between the two bones comprising the joint.
Cartilage is also responsible for many of the complaints that people have about their appearance, specifically their ears and nose. For example, many people complain that their ears stick outward from their head too much or that their ears are simply too big and dislike the appearance of their ears for these reasons. Patients can elect to correct this condition by cutting, removing, or reshaping the cartilage of the ears to re-shape the ears so they do not project as much from the person's head or are smaller.
During ear surgery, cartilage is removed, cut, or sculpted to change the appearance of the ears. One type of ear surgery is known as an “otoplasty” wherein the cartilage within the ears is cut, removed, or otherwise sculpted to reduce the projections of the ears from the head and allow the ears to rest against the patient's head thereby reducing the angle of the ear to the head. In a traditional otoplasty, a surgeon makes an incision in the back of the ear to expose the ear cartilage. Once the incision is made, the surgeon may sculpt or remove the cartilage. In certain cases, large pieces of cartilage are removed during surgery to change the shape and appearance of the ears. Stitches are used to close the incision made during surgery and to help maintain the new shape of the patient's ears.
While effective, traditional ear surgeries such as an otoplasty take several hours and require an overnight hospital stay for the most aggressive procedures. Further, the cartilage can become infected during the surgery and blood clots can form within the ear that must be drawn out if not dissolved naturally. Other problems associated with ear surgery include a recovery period that lasts several days and requires patients to wear bandages around their ears which are uncomfortable.
Further complicating matters is that many patients undergoing ear surgery such as an otoplasty are children between the ages of four to fourteen. The complications noted above that result from traditional surgeries are only magnified in patients this young. It would therefore be desirable to have a method of treating cartilage that is non-invasive to alleviate the disadvantages of traditional invasive ear surgeries.
Coarse sagging of the skin and facial musculature occurs gradually over time due to gravity and chronic changes in connective tissue generally associated with aging. Invasive surgical treatment to tighten such tissues is common, for example by facelift procedures. In these treatments for connective tissue sagging, a portion of the tissue is usually removed, and sutures or other fasteners are used to suspend the sagging tissue structures. On the face, the Superficial Muscular Aponeurosis System (SMAS) forms a continuous layer superficial to the muscles of facial expression and beneath the skin and subcutaneous fat. Conventional face lift operations involve suspension of the SMAS through such suture and fastener procedures.
It is an object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide the combination of targeted, precise, local heating to a specified temperature region capable of inducing coagulation and/or ablation (thermal injury) to underlying skin and subcutaneous fat. Attempts have included the use of radio frequency (RF) devices that have been used to produce heating and shrinkage of skin on the face with some limited success as a non-invasive alternative to surgical lifting procedures. However, RF is a dispersive form of energy deposition. RF energy is impossible to control precisely within the heated tissue volume and depth, because resistive heating of tissues by RF energy occurs along the entire path of electrical conduction through tissues. Another restriction of RF energy for non-invasive tightening of the SMAS is unwanted destruction of the overlying fat and skin layers. The electric impedance to RF within fat, overlying the suspensory connective structures intended for shrinking, leads to higher temperatures in the fat than in the target suspensory structures. Similarly, mid-infrared lasers and other light sources have been used to non-invasively heat and shrink connective tissues of the dermis, again with limited success. However, light is not capable of non-invasive treatment of SMAS because light does not penetrate deeply enough to produce local heating there. Below a depth of approximately 1 mm, light energy is multiply scattered and cannot be focused to achieve precise local heating.